It was you (Gaara love story)
by BellaNottes
Summary: Gaara truly loves and cares about Aeira,he grew up with her since forever even IF they are both from different villages,aeira turned away from deidara as soo as she saw through his false innocence he's had a grudge against gaara ever since, gaara strives to protect aeira breaching out his affection even more,deidara doesn't care about what aeira wants its all about his wants and he
1. Chapter 1

Deidara was in total stealth mode through the leaf village. gaara had been here and no doubt he was with _Her_. anger tore at deidara from the inside out. he couldnt let anyone see him. NO ONE especially not uzumaki. Aeira had let herself be known...she wanted the sand man...not him. her mind had been partially made up she thought she knew what he wanted. *_But so do I*_ deidara thought to himself. now was the time to be selfish aeira's parents were away and she was there by herself. she often left the window. he went until he got there completley. yes. she was seemed to alone her blanket was wrapped safely around her and her dog,keki,rested on her lap. he was about to slip in when her door slid open,Damn! it WAS gaara. he walked over to her and brushed some hair out of her face. ''its ok, ira.'' he whispered. ''he wont come you are mine.'' deidara grit his teeth Hell no! he wanted to storm in there and steal her away no let her out of his site,but he caught himself,no...he smiled to himself, this plan has to be well thought out and careful he cascaded like a phantom into the night ready to return soon


	2. Chapter 2

Temari sat in the bathroom all morning fluffing her hair,it was an honor when ninjas of the leaf village visited. Master Satorou Sairas and his wife Ayame always brought their daughter with them,tiny thing unruly black curls and caramel colored skin flourished in the sun when ever the light hit,aeira sairas was the heiress to the sairas clan,she was the only daughter of satorou and ayame. And gaara's first and only best friend...she fourth kazekage,gaara's father always encouraged him to try and make friends with her, from day one.

''Smile'' or "spar" was the words he used. aeira had made a promise to gaara that she would be his best friend forever. she pinky swore and they were inseperable. they shared secrets and jokes she made him smile and everytime he saw her,warmth would flood him. Temari always had her though, that was gaara's excuse but it was true. temari often had aeira locked up in her room whenever she with her hair playing games like 'house.' and 'baby' sticking pacifiers in her mouth or dressing her up with pretty bows, which aeira would tear out as soon as temari walked away.

''i kind of like the pretty bows.'' gaara would tell her. causeing her to blush. it wasnt like he kept thinking of that very first day he had met the strange child one he knew of the sairas and aeira was only four when she came to suna she didnt approach him with caution like the other villagers did, he turned he bumbed into someone well he would have if the sand hadnt had knocked the person back. "I'm so sorry!'' gaara said as he looked down at the...little looked right back at him. she had flushed cheeks against caramel colored skin, her face was very round. her long, unruly curls framed that round face. her bangs were barely pushed back, but you could see her eyes,she stood up,she looked an awful lot like .

she didnt run from him when she stood she just tilted her head,she had a konah symbol on her sleeve. her bright green eyes blinked and her plump lips started to form a smile. ''Hi.''she said to him, he didnt answer back. he stood there,staring at her, did she just speak to him? was she actually Smiling? at him? gaara? finally he opened his mouth to speak, ''H-hi.'' he said. was this her, he wondered. ''who are you?'' he asked. she smiled again,she has dimples. and her nose looked like a bunny's when she smiled,it moved. ''Im aeira, whats your name?'' she asked. ''I'm Gaara.'' he said. he held out his hand and she took it. her skin was soft.

''You're the fourth kazakages son?'' she asked. he nodded. that means she knew;about the him. she looked around and then put her hands on her hips. ''Did you push me with that sand on purpose?!'' she demanded his eyes widened. ''No i didnt,it was an accident i swear dont run away from me,please!.'' she suddenly straightened up and looked ver confused, ''why would i run from you,thats not very nice.'' she pointed out. he looked down at her. the tears brimming in his eyes went away. "nice?'' he questioned. ''yeah. i think your nice,but i dont think its nice to run away. why did your friends run away from you like that?'' she asked him. gaara's tears came back and were suddenly streaming down his face. aeira's face fell and she stepped closer to him. ''whats the matter was it something i said? im sorry.'' gaara rubbed his eyes and turned away from her.

''No, those arent my friends,they hate me,i have no friends!'' he started sobbing and fell to his knees. aeira sat next to him. ''you have a friend.'' she said softly, she pried a hand away from his fist. ''stop crying.'' she insisted. ''I'll be your friend gaara,i'll be your BEST friend...forever.'' he looked up at this girl's sweet face. ''You will?'' he asked her. she smiled a wide smile. ''yes.'' she said. ''Forever,you promise? pinky promise?'' she held out her pinky so curve it around his. ''I Pinky promise.'' she said. ''so you dont have to cry anymore,i'm right here.'' she said. gaara smiled. finally! someone who wouldnt run away from him,someone who wasnt scared of him.- Todays visit was different from all the others. aeira's parents were traveling to the village hidden in the mist,she didnt even know what for, and of course she would be staying with the sand siblings,the fourth kazekage wouldnt have it any other way, gaara was on the swing when she arrived,she looked,different to him when he peeked at her, kankuro was the one carrying the struggling child inside.

he set her down on the floor and she shook her curls out, then went looking for gaara but was quickly caught by temari. gaara's stomache knotted up and he didnt even know why. he moved away from the scene. had yashamaru been right? did he have some other feelings for aeira? whhy was he suddenly feeling like this? she was his friend! he shouldnt be feeling like his swing,the knot had not yet subsided. the only other person out there was kankuro, and he was talking with a sand girl that gaara didnt know temari came to gaara then,panting,''have you seen aeira?'' she asked the child wasnt listening instead he was watching kankuro,he gave the girl a flower and she giggled at him for it,then kissed him. ''why did he do that?'' gaara asked his sister,bewildered. temari followed his gaze, ''oh!'' she realized, ''give her a flower? because he likes her thats what boys do sometimes when they like a pretty girl,pretty girls like pretty flowers,eeh most of the times they like pretty things in gerneral.'' temari suddenly brightened up. ''is there a pretty girl you like?'' she asked him suddenly.

he didnt answer he looked down and blushed. temari started to laugh, ''Father! father!'' she ran in screaming. ''Gaara likes a girl!'' gaara then ran off. in his head he repeated.''pretty girls like pretty flowers.'' he went in the market even though the other villagers were watching. he found what he was looking for,the biggest dessert lily he set his sights on. he carried it ack home and ran to his room temari,no doubt,was still looking for aeira,he knew exactly where she was. she had a special hiding place that only he knew about he dashed under his bed,aeira let out a shriek, ''did you think i was temari?'' he asked with a laugh she did a double check and poked him in the nose.''kind of.'' she said then she shrugged her shoulders.''what do you have behind your back?'' she asked he looked at her eyes and how her hair was neatly brushed back out of her face. he pulled the flower from behind his back. her green eyes widened. ''thats a pretty flower.'' she said. ''its yours a-aeira, i g-g- got it for you.'' she smiled as he handed it to her. ''thanks. you really are a best friend.'' she said she blushed a rosy color that he'd never seen before, he moved in to kiss her on the cheek she looked up and screamed running out of the room.

he followed after her she ran outside into the village. he was right behind her chasing her, the villagers looked after the child,worried for her safety,''you cant catch me gaara!'' she yelled. he had no idea where his father was at one point he couldnt even hear the villagers talking about how the two ran about,he couldnt even see them,all he saw was her. he grabbed her shirt when he was close enough and the two toppled over on eachother,she had turned her body so that she fell on her back, gaara broke his fall on her and by accident,their lips touch, startled,gaara backed up hands in the air, aeira sat up her face a deep red color, she raised the back of her hand to her mouth, ''Dont wipe it off!'' gaara pleaded. aeira slowly took her hand down, gaara had never kissed a girl before even though his first one was by accident,he still counted it she put her hand down and smiled,getting up. she helped him they were under the watchful eyes of the villagers,making sure that the girl wasnt hurt. ''they dont like you,do they they're always watching you.'' she asked glancing around. gaara lowered his head and shook it ''no,they dont.''

aeira scoffed and looked up at him ''i do.'' she delared, she pushed back her hair and puckered her perfect plump but tiny lips; an invitation to another kiss. at first gaara was confused he blushed when he finally realized what she wanted him to do. he closed his eyes. (isnt young love adorable? lol ) and kissed her full on the lips with sand villagers watching. he had made a friend, a first love if you will, and she didnt see him for the horrible beast that he was the host of. you can only imagine how devestated he was when her parents pulled her from her resting place the next week. ''she'll come back soon we promise.'' Ayame had said- and thats when his 'siblings' went back to ignoring him. he could still write to her, she didnt contadict him,she treated him as a person,she didnt let any of the villagers comments bother her,when she looked at him,it wasnt because of saw him and only him, he saw her,and only her. she did often come back to see him not caring that the villagers of suna openly questioned her, staring at her with large intent eyes. and then...She had to go into training and all he could do was write to her. and this continued until the events happened that which had turned his heart into an icy brick


	3. Chapter 3

''Ok little nightmare,'' ayame sairas said going up the hallway to her daugters room. ''you can come out for dinner now and you're _still_ going to try on this dress for your choir performance'' but when, she opened the door,she found nothing except an unmade bed and an open window, Ayame face palmed herself,not even their dog keki was in here, ayame walked away from the empty room muttering the words,''her fathers child.''

~ sai watched as aeira surfaced before both hinata and rock lee. hinata's short hair clung to her face aeira's long hair was so in her face,you couldnt even see her eyes,that is,until she pushed her bangs out of her lee changed the subject and started a conversation,he knew the exact words that would probably come out aeira's mouth, _I_ and _Win_ ''so you guys know that the sand siblings are coming to town,right?'' he had asked. this caused aeira to blush,nothing you could hide,even in the fading sunlight she looked over head at the sunset,the 12 year old then smiled. ''well they have to do ninja exams like the rest of us.'' she said,she started to float on her back. She hadnt seen her friend gaara in 6 years he'd even stopped writing her due to training by his father. she flipped over and swam to the the shore where sai and keki were waiting.

hinata and rock followed after her. ''they scare the crap out of me.'' rock said. hinata nodded in agreement, ''they do.'' she said. aeira shook her head, ''even gaara?'' she asked, hinata,lee and sai spoke at the same time, ''especially gaara.'' the responded, said laughed. ''we know the sand siblings dont scare you.'' they rolled their eyes and in a teasing way they all said. ''especially gaara.'' she blushed again. ''shut up.'' she ordered. the only one she told about her crush was sai,but hinata and lee quickly caught on,after all,all she did was stay up in her house listen to music and write him when ever he wrote to her, she talked about what they did when she visted,and only hinata knew about the kiss. no one else she realized that she had went into a dreamy state,and she came out of it to throw a tuft of grass at sai. all four of them were very close, because they were more accostumed to the outside worldsort of out siders, but not compared to naruto,who strangley enough was also a good friend,the only reason he wasnt there because he,like all the other times,was in trouble. they were also close because aeira was an outiside person she loved training and battle,but she was also feminine. Aeira Sairas was the daughter of two honorable soldiers, a husband and wife duo who strongly fought side by side when the nine tails demon attacked. Ayame sairas (ne_'_takaida) was an adult copy of aeira,but her hair was a dark brown instead of black her eyes sparkled the same shimmery green,too but she was almost as tall as her husband and had a heart warming smile and a fierce yet lady like attitude.

satorou sairas was an even tempered man and was great friends with the fourth kazekage. he liked peace and had to be talked into letting his own daughter play with the kazekage's son. even though he loved that aeira was strong and determined,and very beautiful,but he often encouraged her to embrace a lady like was advanced in her class and naruto taught her how to transform and do her multiple shadow clone justsu,she was often seen by the lake,practicing her water wall justsu. but hey,she kept her hair combed and wore a wooden desert lily in her hair,along with leaf ornaments her grandmother made. Her green eyes pierced right through the soul of all who looked into them and she was as honest as they come a perfect package rolled all into one.-she and her friends raced back home and when she got inside of her house, she collapsed on her floor. her mother interrupted her,tapping her foot arms folded tightly across her chest. ''I know.'' aeira said warningly ''I know...shower.'' she got up and grabbed her pjs heading for the bathroom under her mom's scowling eye. her father was out, in the market probably,''the sand siblings are staying here with us.'' ayame said running a brush through aeira's hair,she sighed. ''arent you happy to be seeing gaara after all these years?'' aeira jumped up. ''goodnight mom'' she said. ayame studied her daughters face, ''whats the matter i just asked you if you're happy you're getting to see gaara after all these years.'' aeira blushed ayame laughed.

''hey...whats up?'' aeira shook her head. ''goodnight.'' her mom called after her.~ the day the sand siblings arrived is the day everyone in the village started to act strange, when aeira was walking through the markets when she heard an elder talking amongst another elder. ''now there will be _two_ in the village. that uzumaki is enough terror as is.'' aeira stormed past themin a huff come to think of it she hadnt seen naruto at all today but who she ran into was probably worse as a trouble maker. keila yagami was 'hanging' from a rope out of a tree aeira ran to her ''keila omg! what the hell!'' keila opened up one of her eyes. aeira growled ''Ha!'' keila yelled in a triumphant tone. ''not really the person i planned to prank but close enough, i got a reaction hehe.'' aeira reached over and slapped her friend one good time in the shoulder. ''gotta go play host to the shmand siblings?'' keila asked as she started to walk away. '' , i do.'' she playfully turned her nose up and walked home. she helped her parents clean up and shine their house up. *Shadow clone justsu!* aeira still had alot of time left so she showered she put on the kimono her mother wished she wore and wrung out the rest of water from her hair. ''its gotten so long!'' a voice said behind her, to her horror and surprise,temari stood behind her with a hair brush. Temari grabbed aeira when she tried to run,the pain came all over again,gaara wasnt seen when dinner came,to save embaressment,she didnt question it she was in for a surprise when ninja exams started,gaara didnft even acknowledge her! upset she ignored it. when she asked temari the answer was. ''He's Changed.'' she wont forget that night when he left that bottle of sand and the alot of things turned down hill from there was it shukaku? Aeira didnt give up hope.


	4. Chapter 4

5 Years later: Aeira, First Person  
I let three things fuel my chakra this day: Power,strength and with a tear in my eye,heartbreak.  
Deidara was a member of the akatsuki a man i thought i trusted,dropped bombs on my village more than once and i mean that more literally than you can imagine. Gaara,of the desert, a man i'd come to love had drastically change and had stopped writing me. his last letter aside from the one he left me when i was twelve, had warned me of his new post, The Fifth Kazekage telling me of the dangers I would face if he were to stay in contact with me, bullshit that didnt keep him from sending me other things. with full focus i plunged my fist into the pine that my friend keila was hiding behind. ''Damn You.'' she muttered. ''Great job,'' i heard a voice say behind me,''iruka-sensei.'' i realized, bowing. ''No need, i just came to deliver some good news'' keila tugged on her greenish blue locks. ''what is it?'' she asked.

''Um yes, the sand siblings are on their way to pay a visit for the mina no peace festival.'' he turned to me then. ''theres someone in particular who wants to see you.'' my heart fluttered for a second. ''Get it Ahn!'' keila yelled behind me. ''shut up!'' i swung at her head and she ducked. the infatuation between me and the fifth kazekage had secretly yet not so secretly stronger he had become aloof and very cold, and acted as if he were possibly unaware of my feelings. Others were aware, though, much aware. I was way past chunin much much stronger than before. I wasn't going to lie to myself I anticipated his arrival just to see him again was enough, no I wasn't going to deny myself that, keila was another story. My mother was waiting for me when I got back she looked as if she had just finished prepping dad; his long black hair was in a low ponytail not in a wild style like usual it usually was his kimono was black silk and it had a dragon on the back, he fluffed himself out.

''how do I look?'' he asked. ''like my dad.'' I answered. My mom shook her hairbrush at me. ''shower, then put on the new kimono that I bought you.'' She ordered. Bleh, another new kimono. she beamed as I walked away the shower water soothed me and my knots, this was one of the many places I could think to myself.

Many people were waiting to appraise the fifth kazekage, the youngest, too made kage at 15, that was four years ago I wasn't at all aiming for kage I didn't want it I was just good at what I did. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my ,head to dry it out. On my bed lay my new kimono, first off, it was…well, me. second, it was beautiful, it was black silk, like my dads and had jade green bamboo on it also, it fell a little above my knees and slit at the thigh ''wow'' I said to myself. I put my dress on right after my hair was dry and brushed some of my bangs back and held it in place with my leaves and lily. I slung my ponytail over my shoulder and searched for my eyeliner my tatami sandals were by the front door where my mom let keila in. she looked…pissed. Her blue/green hair had been rolled into a bun her kimono was baby blue and had koi fish on it. Mom smiled. ''Keila, you look beautiful.'' She said my dad smiled,too. ''what, your mom didn't want to add a pretty bow.'' He laughed, she mocked him ''Haha real funny , yeah there was one but I took it out.'' Mom looked at the clock. ''you guys go on, we'll see you later.'' I grabbed my small coin purse and and went through the front door. ''I look like a damn pansy.''

Keila said to me as we approached sai, naruto, and hinata. ''wheres rock and sakura?'' I asked ''they're setting up a games booth together.'' Naruto said. I shook my head. ''I bet he's loving that'' I said hinata laughed ''Keila, I like your kimono, it's very pretty'' said commented. This sent keila into a blush frenzy, ''really,thanks.'' I looked down at her ''really.'' I whispered she shot me a look a 'screw off' look said held out his hand, ''do you want to check out some games?'' she quickly took his hand. ''see you in about two hours!'' she called that little bitch! i looked at hinata and naruto and waved my hand dismissively, ''Have fun.'' i said, i folded my arms as i watched them walk away hinata shot back a apologetic look. she wasnt That sorry and i knew it. i flushed and inhaled the scents of my surrounding, on the up side i could think to myself as i walked around.


	5. Chapter 5

''Take a deep breath.'' kankuro recited to himself. temari snorted, ''They're going to be waiting to appraise gaara,not you.'' i reluctantly smiled and put a hand on my brother's back. ''they are waiting for the sand we go on?'' its been years since i'd last been here it felt strange mother sent a flash of anger through me as i thought and was being bowed down to by bodygaurds at the gate.

So much had changed these past few years i didnt know if mother was right, i didnt listen to her and pushed so many people away,even Aeira, my best friend the only person whom i had trusted, my love. she's here in Konoha somewhere, enjoying the festival. i didnt know if i wanted to see her. something ripped inside of me like,literally. Mother. she pushed me forward. we made our way through the village towards the music that temari was in tune with, i got occasional praise from the villagers with small things i said like, 'Thank yous' and 'you're very welcome.'' and the famous 'I try my best.' there was no real conversation i often put my head down to cover my blush. suddenly,kankuro put his hand on my shoulder.

''There's your girlfriend.'' he laughed i glared at him but he didn't look at me. i was getting ready to punch the shit out of him until i followed his and temari's gaze. over by the ice cream stand,with who i recognized as hyuga clan leader's daughter,hanabi,stood sh. her long,curly hair was no longer unruly,it was hanging in a ponytail over her shoulder and still had her flowers in her hair, she was wearing a black silk kimono with green bamboo her grace full legs,you could see them she allowed hanabi to chase her around the cart,she moved like she was dancing with the ongoing music,hell,maybe she was. she looked more beautiful than i ever remembered and with a girl like her,you cant forget. even the pictures back at home couldn't compare to the real thing,i smiled and felt a most familiar knot in my stomach. ''excuse me.'' i said ducking away from my brother and sister. ''don't wait for me.'' i called to add.

i pecked around keeping a cool gait on the outside and trying to get myself together on the inside i knew damn well i would see her again...I didn't have the strength to stay away. Around the corner from my hiding spot in the alleyway, i heard a few familiar voices. ''...so its decided then, we go back out for sasuke a week after today.'' that was no doubt naruto. he beamed when he saw me ''Gaara!'' he said ''how the hell are you?'' sai bowed and the little girl besides him scowled at me, she was holding cotton candy. ''now keila...'' sai warned playfully she ruffled her kimono and stuck her rabbit like nose into the air. ''still don't like me?'' i asked. ''Bitch please,'' she huffed then not looking in my direction '' I'm going to find Aeira she's my best friend and i care about her, she gave her cotton candy to sai then paused. ''does any one know where she might be?'' hinata laughed beside naruto. ''look my hanabi, she's always following eeri around.'' ''thanks'' she said and stormed past me sai sighed roughly after keila left. I remained a straight faced nervous wreck. ''How has she been?'' i asked. ''Be honest.'' naruto was first to speak. ''aeira? she's just missed you alot,that's all she's a little sensitive about all this.'' rock lee snorted on his other side.

'' A little? hell you should have seen how fast the bowl of ramen was on naruto's head as soon as he said the words well he didnt get the 'gakare' out but 'suna' was enough for her to chuck it across the room at him,then she just walked out like nothing happened.'' naruto flushed. ''ok so she's very sensitive,thank you Bushy.'' lee continued on but he started on me this time. ''But in a way,its a good thing.''he said "Thanks to you,shes alot more angry and determined, she's a jonin now and wonderful at taijustu almost as good as me.'' sakura laughed in disbelief ''Almost? ha! she kicks your silly ass, and often!'' rock lee blushed. i didn't laugh because the sad part was: I believed him. I didnt have the inner strength to tell her how i felt. i saw her why didn't i say anything? i was pulled out of my state by naruto laughing. ''what is it?'' i asked him. ''She's a regular heart breaker Aeira is.'' i smiled at that. ''what do you mean?'' i asked out of curiosity. hinata nodded beside him in amusement. ''you wouldn't believe how many people she's turned down. and not just from our village either!'' sakura pursed her lips. ''and not just guys either.'' i felt my face scrunch up. ''You're kidding!'' i said naruto began to laugh ass off again, ''that one shinobi from the hidden sand village took an immediate liking to her,felt her up every Chance she got.'' wow it seemed like hours ago that i'd seen her and i didnt see her, there was a huff behind me.

keila moved past me. ''well?'' sai asked. ''whats she up too.'' keila sighed ''one minute she hauling hanabi around,the next they're gone.'' she sharply shook her head at me. ''she doesnt even know it's here.'' she grabbed sai's arm and pulled him away. i stared at naruto for just shrugged. keila stopped mid stomp. ''Maybe nejis' found her.'' she said in a hopeful tone,she was really bothering me,actually,she was pissing me off. hinata cleared her throat. ''We all know you want to see her.'' she said,then she took tiny,hesitant step towards me. ''Go find her.'' she said. she retreated back to naruto's side and i nodded. There was a sweet song playing in the backround,it soothed me..

"Aeira, aeira slow down!'' hanabi called after me. ''you're the one who wanted to race!'' i said behind my shoulder. the race had turned into a chase.

Finally, i slowed down just enough for her to catch up. ''you're no fun!'' she said and stuck her tounge out at me. i returned the face ''seriously though! you're faster than anyone in the village.'' she said out of breath i crossed my arms ''Dont you want to enjoy the festival?'' i asked her ''theres a puppet show i think'' i added teasingly. she folded her arms ''I'm 11'' she said,objecting. she was about to say more except we heard a voice behind us, ''Hanabi...'' we bothed in sync at the sound. shizune an out of place looking neji was standing behind us. he smiled easily at me. ''hanabi,your parents would like to see you.'' hanabi threw her arms down. ''but,im having fun, theres nothing to do at this stupid festival and.'' "Now,Hanabi!'' neji said.

She reluctantly went along with it muttering under her breath. neji stayed back with me. he closed the akward distance between us. ''You look beautiful'' he said to me, a slur in his speech. ''Thanks hyuga'' i said back. we stood awkwardly close to eachother, '' i can smell you from where i'm standing aeira,it smells really nice.'' he added he staggered on his feet, oh god this was rich, Neji Hyuga. Was drunk. i giggled to myself ''i should probably get back to the festival.'' i said attempting to side step him,he blocked me. ''whats your hurry,trying to see temari?'' he asked. that meant the sand siblings were here! i tried to side step him again ''Relax'' he said ''they're going to be in town a few days,hell they stay at your house,you know that.'' I had to go. ''Neji.'' i pleaded. he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

''you dont talk to me anymore.'' he argued. yeah Waaay to much sake he had. i sighed in defeat. ''what.'' i said. he smirked. ''not here.'' he said he took his hands off of my shoulders and grabbed one of my hands and towed me to i dont even know where. ''the festival lights dont reach the hotsprings.'' he finally said. when we reached the springs i sat down cross legged. neji sat down next to me. ''This is nice.'' i said sarcastically. neji laughed. ''your sarcasm is cute,too'' he said,putting his arm around me.'' ''uhhh neji?'' i asked him but he ignored it. ''you're so pretty.'' he said i moved my face away as he began caressing my cheek.

''Neji,heh, just stop.'' he laughed at me ''what?'' he pulled me to him and i could smell the scent of sweet sake on his lips. he hiccuped. ''you need sleep.'' he laughed again ''Nooo I *hiccup* need you.'' i rolled my eyes ''you wanted to talk.'' i reminded him. he pulled me into his lap despite my squirming. i looked up at his face. good he wasn't completely wasted. ''hmm, did he ever do this?'' he asked suddenly, i stiffened and looked away from him just as a satisfied smile came across his face. ''what are you talking about?'' i tried to play it off. ''you know damn well what i'm talking about.'' he said around air quotes. ''Lord Kazekage...Gaara of the sand.'' i shook my head. ''hey,lets talk about something else.'' _don't push that button ._ ''why?'' he asked me while taking out a bottle a sake i didn't even know he had he smiled tauntingly at me before he took a long,deep,drink.

''Nah. bet there were a lot of things you couldn't do with *hiccup*...him'' i grit my teeth and my voice came out in a low warning tone. ''shut up.'' i said. ''If i had a girlfriend,i wouldn't treat like that.'' i moved out of his lap and hugged my knees. ''i'm not even his girlfriend.'' an upbeat song was playing in the distance i wonder is gaara was listening. ''What do you see in that guy the jinchuuriki,he's a monster.'' i felt an angry flush come over me. ''you don't even know him.'' i took the sake bottle from him. ''hey don't be rash!'' he said. too late, ''you're my friend and i care about you,neji.'' is what i said when i stood up and.

i dumped the sake on him and threw the bottle into the spring. ''but sometimes you need to shut you damn mouth'' is what i said once i turned to go the opposite direction. ''And sober yourself!'' i walked to my special place my special place by the lake i liked the breeze and this tree brought back so many memories i leaned up against it with my knees under me. the moonlight reflected on the water so perfectly and the music was sweet i took my sandals off and neji's words seemed to disperce from my mind. then as if i couldnt help myself,i stood and danced icould even see myself in the water when i twirled around i laughed at myself wondering how it was that i seemed drunk and i dont even drink! the only thing that stopped me was the stare of emotionless,blue green eyes


	6. Chapter 6

She was...dancing. she looked happy as she was twirling,leeping in the air occasionally, beautiful graceful movements all into one. she turned and noticed me and gave me a warm,surprised smile. ''Gaara'' she said. i returned her smile, ''Hello aeira.'' i said. the clouds moved in the night and the moonlight was caught on her skin, it reminded me off when her skin would shine in suna. ''You look beautiful.'' i said and she blushed,something you could even see out here.

the bottle of sand i had put on her was neatly placed on a silver chain around her neck. ''Thanks.'' not wanting this to be uncomfortable. i moved in closer and she looked at her bare feet. i sat my gourd down on the ground ''How-'' she began but i .cut her off. ''I stopped writing you,sorry'' she shook her head and gave me a smile,not like the warm one she gave me earlier, i LOVED this smile. it was one of her sweetest.

it took even my breath away. ''its ok.'' she said. ''your're here.'' her eyes shone brightly the music in the distance didnt bother to pick up its pace. i held out my hand. ''May i have this dance?'' i asked her she took ny hand and we twirled around eachother. her hair swayed with us and i laughed. ''what?'' she asked looking down. ''Temari saw you earlier.'' i explained, one of her hands let go of mine and flew to her head. ''god its almost as if her brush didn't even leave!'' i smiled wider ''and,the pretty bows.'' i added. ''you hush!'' she said,giggling i spun her around and pulled her into an embrace. her cheeks went hot and she looked up she pulled away and sat on the ground. i sat down with her,something in my head pulsed in my head and my eyes suddenly flew to her chest, ''I remember a time when things were normal,a time where i could see you almost every weekend i wasnt kazekage and things weren't as bad.''

my eyes were fixiated on her chest and i flushed at myself. ''I remember when you didnt have...'' she followed my gaze.. ''breasts?'' she asked she blushed. ''my mom and tsunade say the same things! well tsunade teases me every chance she gets.'' she admitted ''what do you mean?'' i was curious now. ''Gosh! she jokes about them all the time to my mom and shizune'' she went into a mocking mode. '' 'Something to finally hold your headband up eh?' she says or, 'you're going to poke an eye out' as if her boobs are waay bigger than mine.'' i laughed quietly. i stopped my hand from reaching out to touch them. ''Aeira,do you remember when we first met?'' i asked getting on a different track she gave me a heavy sigh and then smiled ''with the pictures my parents have,how could i forget? my parents still have that one of us in the bathtub.'' i stared at her.

''seriously?'' i asked she nodded and fell back laughing .''and the one when we ran around the house playing. 'shinobi and princess'!'' she was laughing and soon she began to loose air. she finally calmed down because she began to loose air. impulsively,i got on top of her. she stopped laughing altogether and look up at me. ''Gaara?'' she said ''I've really missed you.'' i said to her,she reached up to gently stroke my face. ''I missed you,too.'' she said. she smiled and blinked rapidly,tears i lie under me my hands just above her shoulders and i was in a crawling position. i started to bend myself down to her.

''Aeira.'' i started to say,she looked into my eyes, ''Yes Gaara.'' i had this chance,i could tell her now "I..." then all of a sudden my mouth began to become dry,drier than the sand in my village. she put her hands on my shoulders. ''What is it?'' she asked again her face confused. ''I love...'' my heart thudded in my chest and i felt a familiar knot forming in my stomach. ''I Love...the fact that i could see you again,its been a while.'' her face fell a little.

''yeah i know what you mean. it seems like forever.'' damn myself dammit dammit dammit, i cant believe i,Gaara, chickened out. this wasn't like like me at all. i lay on top of her and put my arms around her,a weird but comforting on the ground hug.i balanced my weight on her so she didn't suffocate. i put my head on her chest. ''i heard you're a jonin now.'' i said,she wrapped her arms around me. ''that's nothing.'' she said not a hint of regret in her voice. ''sure it is,i bet you're one step closer to sanin.'' she laughed ''Ha! no way... i wasn't even trying out for tsunade is my teacher so you never know.'' she was right,i didnt know. i sighed. ''what about you?'' she said. whats been going on. i froze.

''Nothing really i'm in charge of a whole village and things get better but worse at the same better since...'' i didn't finish that sentence i didn't want to repeat the utter betrayal,what the pain was like when she wasn't there,all the times i felt loneliest when .There. ''since.'' she pressed. i didn't look at that was it this was the person i was supposed to be able to tell everything to. she wouldn't understand my pain,the hurt. ''Nothing.'' i said finally. '' .'' she retorted. i sat up,pulling her with me. ''c'mon, you can tell me.'' i didnt look at her. ''I really cant.'' " ..you can.'' i stood on my feet. somewhat knocking her off of my lap. ''Forget it.'' i said she stood also. ''Why?'' she demanded. ''you wouldnt understand. '' i said simply. ''What is there that happened that is so terrible that you cant tell me? what wouldn't i understand?!''turned away from her. "Alot.'' i said walking away.i couldnt go back to the house i knew for a fact thats where she was going to go. i couldnt look back at her either,not just yet,not yet. for now i'd just...Walk.


End file.
